Cecil B. Delusioned
Cecil B. Delusioned is the 20th episode of 6teen. Plot As a reporter shows off the mall in her interview, Jonesy points out that he got the mall interviewed by using his hard work, talent, and good looks, causing Wyatt to laugh, disturbing the interview. The reporter glares at them, and Jen tells Wyatt that Jonesy's uncle works at the news station. After the interview, the reporter demands Jonesy to get a coffee with soy milk and points out how uncomfortable four-inch heels are. Jonesy offers to take shots of the mall for the crew while lying about his ability to work a camera and being a filmmaker, so the reporter gives him the job before departing the mall. However, Jonesy has no idea how the camera works and repeatedly presses a single button, which works to no avail. At The Big Squeeze, Jonesy tapes the girls and Wyatt sitting at their table while fooling with the camera, and Wyatt questions his position and the camera's safety. Nikki questions if he is really filming them, and Jonesy tells her about his job while panning the camera toward Nikki's chest until being interrupted by Nikki, claiming it is a "get rich quick scam." After the gang snickers, Jonesy claims that he could be the next big director and offers to star the gang, but Nikki does not take the opportunity. Jen feels that Nikki would look great on camera while Caitlin offers to give Nikki a makeover, but Nikki is reluctant to get one. Nikki then shoves the camera out of her way, making it film Caitlin, who is eager to partake in Jonesy's scam but worries about her outfit. As Caitlin runs to go shopping, Jonesy questions why the gang does not want to be filmed, then leaves to film Jude. At Stick It, Jonesy interviews Jude, who explains how to cook stick-its, but they catch fire while Jude turns the burner up. Jonesy films the fire while Jude runs and panics, and Jude puts out the fire while Jonesy wraps up the filming. After being complimented by Jonesy, Jude asks what to do next, so Jonesy tells Jude to be a commentator for the interviews. Jude tries to be a commentator, but bumps into the lens mid-sentence. Jonesy then tells Jude to get a latte with no foam, and Jude asks if he will be filmed while doing so, drawing a simple "no" from Jonesy. Jonesy returns to The Big Squeeze, where he sees Caitlin in a dress for the camera, only to claim he wants to see more of Caitlin and less from the dress, much to Caitlin's dismay. Wyatt returns and asks how many days of high school are left, to which Jen replies "A lot," but asks why he wants to know. Wyatt reveals that he is failing a class, but refuses to admit which class he is failing. It is soon revealed when Jonesy reads out Wyatt's progress report and announces that Wyatt is failing physical education, causing Wyatt to cover his face in embarrassment while Jonesy cackles. Caitlin returns in a new outfit, but Jonesy criticizes it because he feels it is too boring and serious, much to Caitlin's dismay. As Jude returns to The Big Squeeze, he asks why he has to get Jonesy a coffee, to which Jonesy claims he is paying his dues. Jonesy reveals that he has an idea for a show, which is reality cop shows, and admits that he did not want the coffee Jude brought him. As Jen drags Wyatt to help him with physical education, Jonesy tapes Jude while he talks about rent-a-cops on patrol. Jonesy then films Ron the Rent-a-Cop in action, but are grossed out by his way of eating a taco, for he chomps it and lets the excess spill onto his uniform. In The Penalty Box, Jen attempts to teach tennis to Wyatt, even though he has no hand-eye coordination, by starting off with hitting a ball to her. Wyatt, however, smacks the ball too hard, giving Jen a black eye. Meanwhile, Jonesy continues to film Ron in action, who tackles an elderly man, claiming he was littering when he threw something into an overflowing trash can, causing it to fall out. Ron takes the tape Jonesy filmed, claiming it as official evidence, forcing Jonesy to restart filming. Jude tries to think of another idea, but cannot think of anything as he returns to The Big Squeeze. Wyatt reminds Jen that he cannot play tennis, only for Jen to command him to get some ice for her bruised eye. As Wyatt leaves to get ice, Caitlin returns while wearing a pink dress, drawing a wolf whistle from Jonesy, who loves her new outfit. While Jonesy still tries to think of an idea, Jen sarcastically recommends filming a show about people who cannot play tennis as Wyatt returns with some ice. Jonesy asks for something with more drama, and Jude recommends tricking and filming someone, which Jonesy finds a great idea. He makes the show "Prank TV" starring Caitlin and Jude, and feels that they should prank Nikki. Afterwards, Jonesy tells Caitlin to hang out with Nikki and somehow convince Nikki to get a makeover, but Caitlin reminds him that Nikki will never submit to one. Jonesy recommends tricking Nikki into one, only for Caitlin to warn Jonesy that Nikki will kill her if she finds out about it, so he tells her that Nikki has a girly-girl deep down inside her just dying to get out, and that Nikki will thank her for it. Caitlin finally agrees to it, but Jen feels that those type of shows are evil, to which Jonesy tells her to play along. After Jonesy and Jude do their "dude, Jude" handshake, they start filming "Prank TV" at The Khaki Barn, where Caitlin will trick Nikki into getting a makeover. They start filming Caitlin while she feigns crying about an ex-boyfriend in front of Nikki, who finally, albeit reluctantly, agrees to a makeover after several minutes of Caitlin's crying. After many attempts, Jen finally accepts the fact that Wyatt really cannot play sports, and Wyatt points out that he did not like to play sports as a child. Jen gets an idea when Wyatt admits that he likes video games, such as a game where he blocks martian bombs from hitting Earth. She hands him a hockey stick, realizing that the position was what affected Wyatt's skill in sports. Meanwhile, Caitlin drags Nikki to a spa for a makeover while Jonesy asks Darth for a lens designed for spying on someone. As Nikki tries to get her makeover, Jonesy spies on her, only for an employee to notice the wire and destroy it, mistaking it for a snake and trying to kill it. Nikki soon makes sarcastic remarks to the worker, who is bewildered with her use of language. Jonesy and Jude hide behind a towel trolley while filming Nikki, but a disgusting substance is spilled on Jonesy's arm while they try to move the trolley to film Nikki. As Nikki tries to chose between two jeans, Jonesy tells Caitlin to get a bikini for Nikki, but Nikki refuses to wear it, causing Caitlin to feign crying again, getting Nikki to wear it. As Jonesy and Jude crawl into a vent to see Nikki in a bikini, Nikki calls Jen, frustrated due to Caitlin's desire for her to get a frilly makeover. Jen tells her to keep playing along while training Wyatt, who manages to stop every puck from reaching the goal. Jen then tells Wyatt to rescue Nikki, then congratulates him for stopping every puck from going in. Caitlin asks Nikki to "strut her stuff," only for a Greeter Goddess to criticize Nikki's pale appearance in her bikini, greatly upsetting Nikki as she attempts to get the bikini off. Jonesy and Jude continue to crawl through the vent, but Jonesy keeps farting because he had chili fries, much to Jude's disgust. Nikki struggles to get her bikini off because it is too tight, forcing her to call Caitlin for help. Jonesy sees Nikki in a bikini while Caitlin and a Greeter Goddess struggle to get the bikini off Nikki. The Greeter Goddess asks Nikki how she got a small size bikini on, much to Nikki's offense, who gives the goddess a death threat. Nikki asks for scissors, but the door is stuck, leaving them stuck in the change room. Wyatt comes to rescue Nikki, but struggles to open the stubborn door while Jonesy asks Jude to hold him while filming Nikki. Suddenly, the ceiling breaks, revealing Jonesy and Jude while Wyatt manages to get the door open. Nikki then realizes Jonesy's scam, and Caitlin realizes that Jonesy was filming them in the ceiling, much to Nikki's disgust, who realizes that Caitlin knew about the scam. Jude admits that Caitlin made up the story about her ex-boyfriend, and the Greeter Goddess tells Nikki that she might have to pay for the bikini if she cannot get it off. Furiously, Nikki forces the others out while throwing hangers at them, leaving Caitlin curious about Nikki thanking her and Jonesy pondering Nikki's way of "thanking" him. At The Big Squeeze, Nikki is still giving Caitlin the cold shoulder, but soon warms up when Caitlin admits that she thinks Nikki is great the way she is. Jonesy arrives and admits that he got fired, and Jen shows off Wyatt, who is being the goalie in their Sunday night hockey game. Wyatt notices the sticky substance on Jonesy's arm, giving Caitlin and Nikki an idea for revenge. At the spa, a worker waxes off the substance on Jonesy's arm while Caitlin and Nikki laugh at Jonesy's pain. Trivia *Jonesy's job: cameraman **Reason for firing: getting caught in the ladies' change room and breaking the camera. *This is the first episode where Jude is disgusted with a fart. *The episode title is a reference to the critically acclaimed film director Cecil B. DeMille. *This is the only time Nikki is seen in a bikini. *Jonesy refers back to The Girls in the Band when he said that Nikki was afraid to do something girly. *The character of the cameraman is a reference to the Chris Elliott's character in Groundhog Day. *Wyatt claims to Jen that he has no hand-eye coordination, but hand-eye coordination is an integral part of playing the guitar. *This episode marks the first appearance of the Galleria Mall Spa. *Caitlin's pink dress from The Sushi Connection and The Swami is seen again here. *It is heavily implied that Darth spies on girls. Category:6teen Episodes